It's Not Over
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: Three piece ficlet, Set two years post island. Jate Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Some stories just will not leave you alone, and while this isn't a full-fledged fic, I needed to do this. Because, for the love of Jate, I really want Jack and Kate to be happy, but right now neither of them are. And, for the sake of me, I just can't wrap my head around the idea of Jack not wanting Kate to help. He KNOWS she will come back, no matter what he says/tell her to do.**

**In any case, I think this is a little angsty, and I'm not sure it really worked out like my original plan, but I've had the idea in my head for a while now, and I wanted to do it. So, enjoy-and leave me a review to let me know what you liked/didn't like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Any reference to real people may be intended, but any uses of names, places, etc are entirely for entertainment uses only. I don't own, and I'm not making money for it, either!**

* * *

He hadn't see her in two years.

It was the one thought that ran through Jack's mind as he waited in tha parking lot. Staring at a cigarette butt on the ground, he kicked it, watching as it fluttered away in the wind. Sighing, he stared at thr foreboding gray building. He saw the fences, decorated in barbed wire. A couple stood by the gate, wrapped tightly in an embrace. He wondered why she had called him-they hadn't even talked since they had been rescued.

Jack remembered the phone message he'd gotten when he got home from the hospital one day:

"Jack...it's Kate. I know that it's been a while. I know that I am probably the last person you would expect to hear from, and the last person you would want to talk to. But Jack...the truth is that I have noone to pick me up this saturday, and they are finally letting me go."He rembered how she paused, how he could hear the emotion in her voice. "Jack, I'm getting let out. My lawyer has been trying for a while now, and they finally agreed. You don't have to. I can just call a cab, but-"Jack thought of how her voice teared up."I'd rather it be someone I know. Please? I know that I have a _lot_ of explaining to do, so please...I guess I'll know if I hear back from you. Bye."

The sound of the dial tone after her message made it even clear to him that he had to do it. He had to see her again, especially with the way things ended. He'd kept in touch with Claire a few times, and had even tended to John Locke a couple of months back at the hospital. Sayid sent him a letter once a month, but other than that, he never heard from anyone. Noone had heard from Saywer in months, but the last they heard he was back in Texas scalping people at an arena.

Staring at his watch, Jack wondered how much longer he'd have to wait. He hadn't seen her face since they left the airport, carrying her away in handcuffs. It seemed harsh and cruel, afterall hadn't she suffered enough? Taking on the job of finding her a good lawyer in the area, he thoughthis job was done. Once he even considered going to see her, but he was called in for a surgery.

It couldn't be much longer. It just couldn't be. When he talked to the jail, they had said she'd be released at Twelve in the afternoon.

It was twelve seventeen.

Every minute that passed, Jack's curiousity grew even more. He made up his mind that if she wasn't out by twelve-thirty he would go in after her. He would be calm about it, but there was no way now that he couldn't leave without her.

He saw someone standing by the gate, a squinted to try and see who it was. At first it seemed distant, like a dream, taking a few minutes to try and realize who it was. Once he realized that it was her, he felt his heart pounding.

Kate.

What was he supposed to say? What should he do? Should he run to help her with her boxes, or wait until she got to the car? Should he wrap her in a bone-crushing hug, kiss her, or just give the awkward wave and smile combo?

Part of Jack was afraid that if he said anything, if he did anything, it would all go away. That Kate would no longer be standing in front of him, that she wouldn't be back in his life. He was afraid to move on the off chance that his vision of her was just a mirage.

"Jack."

He hadn't heard her say his name the way she had in a while, and upon hearing it, Jack was met with a well of memories. She was there. Right in front of him, close enough to touch, but Jack had no idea what to do.

"It's about time."

"I had some paperwork issues to deal with."Kate said, not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry. But thank you for waiting."

"Kate-"Jack pleaded, needing to see it in her eyes. Any sign to make sure that she was okay. It was all he needed.

She looked up at him, a sad look etched onto her face. "It's still processing in my mind that this thing is real."She confessed.

"It's real."He was able to muttered.

The wind kicked up, blowing an empty Mountain Dew bottle past them.

"Are you hungry?"Jack asked, wanting the strange awkwardness to disappear.

"A little I guess. But I don't have any money."Kate said, not moving from her spot.

Jack nodded, knowing what he had to do. He hadn't seen Kate in over two years, and all he could talk about was food? He wanted so much to just let her know that everything would be okay, that he'd make it okay. Part of Jack was afraid, knowing that she wouldn't let him.

"I can pay."

"Jack-"

"I haven't seen you in two years, Kate. Let me do something for you."

"Okay..."Kate said, watching as his trunk opened. "So I guess this is it. I'll be happy if I never see this place again."

Jack shook his head, taking a sip from a water bottle. "I haven't even been here an hour, and I'm already tired of it."

Putting her box into the trunk, she shut it. Turning to face Jack, Kate wasn't sure what to say. She was afraid that Jack felt obligated to pick her up, because they had been so close before. She was afraid that he didn't want to be there. "So should I sit in the front, or what?"

"Oh. Yeah. You can sit wherever...but I'm driving."

"Yeah."

Jack stayed where he stood, studying the building.

"Jack, if you don't want to do this, I can just call a cab..."

"I'm not letting you leave this place in a cab, Kate. You asked me to come, so I did."

Kate cringed, studying his gaze. "So the only reason you came is because I asked you?"

He shook his head, for the first time since she came out, looking her in the eye. "No. I came because I wanted to. Because I haven't seen you in ages, and i'd like to think that we can still come out of this as friends."

"Oh."

Jack nodded, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"So where to?"

"There's this buffet place about twenty miles from here...you think you can wait that long?"

Kate shrugged, her usually brown hair looked frayed in the sunlight. "How big is this buffet place?"

"It's not that big."Jack asked, curious. "It's like a Deli. They have salad and stuff. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh, okay."Jack replied, getting caught up in the emotion of the moment. There was an awkward lull that neither knew how to fill.

"So are we going?"

Jack nodded, pulling himself out of his thoughts. Unlocking the car, he watched Kate as she slid it. It seemed right somehow, rather than awkward like he had pictured it. She set her smaller bag on the floor in front of her. He turned on the car, looking over at her. "You ready?"

She smiled, shrugging. "As I'll ever be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading the first chapter, I was originally planning to make this a oneshot, but when I realized how long it was, I managed to divide it up into three parts. This second part is probably the worst (meaning hearywrenching), and angsty and everything. It is kind of sad, but some thing need to be said to 'clear the air' so to speak. With that said, enjoy!-Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own this. Well, the story idea I suppose. But I do not own Lost.**

**

* * *

**

Jack settled into the diner bench, staring across from him at Kate. The entire car ride, she had barely said a word, and appeared to be in concentration, focusing on something in particular. Picking up his sandwich, he watched as her hands remained still on the table. "Are you okay?"

Kate looked up, shrugging. "I'm okay, I guess. Thank You."

"You're welcome."He replied, thankful that they had chosen a table in the corner. Staring back at her, Jack studied her eyes and realized how dull they had become. They were sadder than before, and while he didn't knowwhat had gone on when she was in jail, Jack could tell by the way she was acting that it had been a tough two years.

"Can I ask you a question?"He asked, hoping to talk more than simple sentences.

"Sure."Kate said, shrugging. She took a bite from her salad, studying the concentrated look on his face.

Swallowing his bite, Jack drew a breath. "Have you talked to anyone else?"

"You mean...from the survivors?"Kate asked, her voice low.

Jack nodded.

"Well, I wrote letters to Sun for a while. She was telling me about her baby and everything. Sayid came to visit me once, but we didn't really talk much."

Jack waited, making sure Kate was finished. Turning his head to the counter, he watched as the waitress took an order before turning his attention back to her. "But you chose me."

Avoiding his gaze, Kate nodded. "Yeah. It was...because you're one of the few people I can trust."

Jack smiled, watching the way Kate bowed her head. "I missed you, you know."

"What?"She retorted.

"I missed everyone. We were starting to be like a family until the rescue. And afterward, of course."Jack paused, realizing the awkwardness of the moment. "I'm sorry-"

"No. That's..I understand."

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever before Jack began to talk again. "So I'm back at the hospital."

"Oh?"

He nodded, watching as Kate remained tentative, careful of anything she said. "Kate.."Jack said, leaning in. "You know you can talk to me."

She nodded, tears stinging her eyes. She saw the man before her, eyes sure. Memories impaled her-thoughts from the island...of talks and arguments, of times by the fire. "I know."

Jack agreed, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I wanted to write you."

He looked up, expectant.

"I...I tried. But nothing I could say..."

Feeling a sudden wave of emotions, Jack broke their look, staring out the window. He watched as the cars drove by. Seeing a woman cross the street, he watched the light. Jack wasn't a fan of driving in heavy traffic, which is why he was happy to find the little neighborhood tucked inbetween.

They finished eating and began to leave when Kate placed her hand on his arm. It took Jack a moment to bring himself to that reality, but he knew that for her to take the chance it had to mean something. "What's wrong?"He asked.

"I just realized that I have nowhere to go."Kate said, her eyes wide. "I mean, I'm out now. I'm happy, but-"

"My apartment has two bedrooms. You can stay there."Jack replied, almost immediately. He surprised even himself by doing so, but in the moment, he didn't want anything else.

"Jack, please-"

"Kate."Jack replied, watching as the look in her eyes faded. "Look, I don't know the whole story. I get that. And that right now you don't want me to. But i'm not gonna let you just...sit out on the street."

Kate smiled, realizing that Jack really did care. "Just for a day or two."

"Until you get back on your feet."Jack promised, feeling the connection swell.

Reaching across the table, Kate extended herhand. "Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Jack let Kate in. Setting her boxes on the floor, he watched her reaction. He shut the door, following her.

"It's nothing much. Not exactly the way you'd expect a surgeon to live, but...It's home."

Kate nodded, turning around towards him. "Thank you."

"I told you before..it's no problem."Jack insisted.

"Yeah, but we don't actually know how long I'll be here. I plan on looking tomorrow, by the way. Though I doubt I'll be able to find a good job...what with the record and everything."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kate. What happened-"

"You don't know the whole story."She said, quivering beneath his hand. Her eyes rose to meet his, darting her tongue out to wet her lips. "What happened before I was on the island. I did things, Jack. I did things that I can _never_ take back...things that will always be there like this looming cloud hanging above my head. I regret them every single day...and yet I just-I can't take them back."

Jack stared back at her, watching the look in her eyes. It scared him to think the thoughts he was, to know how Kate felt about herself. He wanted to much to make her feel better-to just touch her and make it all go away. He knew that nothing he could say would erase what Kate was feeling, which was the worst thing about it all.

"So-"Kate said, clearing her throat. "Can I see my room?"

"Of course."Jack replied, leading her down the hallway. The last door on the right was the guest room-the room Kate would stay in. "Again..It isn't much. But it works."

"It's better than sharing a space probably smaller than your bathroom with another person."Kate replied, setting her boxes on top of the bed. "I wish I could do something to make this up to you, Jack. I feel so guilty...just asking you like I did. And then not only do you pick me up, you offer me your extra room. I mean...how am I supposed to compete?"

He smiled, walking closer to her. "You don't have to. It's what friends do."

Kate nodded, smiling. "Live together, die alone."

Nodding, Jack remembered when he had said what she relayed to him. "It's just the way it works. So uh, do you want to see the rest of the apartment?"he asked.

"Sure."

They spent the rest of the day awkwardly, Kate setting up everything in her room and Jack watching television in the living room. That night, Jack made lasagna for dinner and was sitting in the kitchen when Kate came in.

"What's wrong?"He asked, soda can on the table.

"I was just...I was gonna take a shower. But I didn't know if-"

"Oh, that's fine."He replied, sitting up in his chair. "You'll probably have to get a washcloth from the closet, actually, I'll get it for you-"

Kate gathered her things, watching as the room filled with steam. She wrapped her towel tightly around herself when she heard the knock come at the door. "Thanks."She said, pausing as her fingers brushed against Jack's.

"No problem. Just take your time. It's been a while."

Kate watched as the shampoo oozed out of the bottle and into her hand. Steam filtered through the air, and she found herself having trouble remembering the last time she had a hot shower. The water flowed over her as she closed her eyes, for the first time in years feeling truly relaxed. But still, the reality that it wasn't _her_ house, that she was only staying with Jack for a few days and that it didn't mean much.

Jack took up sitting on the couch, concentrating on a book he had been reading. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't shake the feeling that Kate hadn't changed, that she was still the same woman he always knew. He wanted her to believe in herself, to believe that good could come out of what had happened to her. Throwing the book to the coffee table, he sat back, flipping on the television, hoping for something to distract him. Nearly forty-five minutes later, Kate appeared before him, damp hair and a t-shirt with shorts.

"I feel clean."She said, laughing.

"I bet you do. Come on, sit down."Jack said, patting at a spot next to him on the couch. "Be comfortable."

"Jack..."Kate said, suddenly becoming fascinated with her feet.

"Don't say thank you again, Kate. You do not have to."Jack insisted, standing up. Walking towards her, he watched the tears flow into her eyes, he saw her pain, saw how strong she was trying to be. Without thinking aboout it, he wrapped his arms around her, his heart breaking as Kate crumpled against him, her body racking with her sobs.

"I'm just so tired, Jack..I'm so..so-"

"I know, Kate. I know."Jack replied, feeling the lump in his throat grow bigger. He smelled her hair, smiling. Maybe some things didn't change. Coconut.

Kate pulled back, wiping furiously at her tears. "Jack..."She whispered, almost as if she had just realized how close they were.

Instinctively, Jack leaned in closer, kissing her. He missed her, wanted her to realizejust so much so. Feeling her soft lips against his, relishing in the fact that he once again held Kate close. His tongue darted into her mouth, satisfied as Kate sighed in content.

Suddenly, she pulled back, gasping. Her hand covered her mouth, shaking her head. "I'm..I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so...sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I did originally have this as a one-piece, but upon realizing how long it was, and what each little bit would entail, I decided to make it a three-parter. So, with that said, here is the finale...hope you enjoy. Please leave a review...helps us Jate writers improve on what we do best!**

* * *

Kate tucked her head comfortably underneath the comforter, closing her eyes. She shook, partially due to the cold, patially due to the fact that the thought played over and over in her mind of how she kissed Jack.

She heard the knock at the door, but ignored it. Sleep was something she hadn't gotten much of, and finding herself a decent bed to sleep in seemed like the perfect invitation. Sighing, Kate closed her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek, pleading with her tear ducts that, just this once, they wouldn't spill.

"Kate. Kate, I know you're not asleep."Jack said, pacing back and forth in front of her door. "Kate, I know why you did what you did. So please, just open the door."

Burying her face in the pillow, Kate hoped and prayed to find solace in sleep. Her hair had matted to teh side of her face, pretending that she didn't hear Jack calling her from the door. After nearly twenty minutes, Kate peeked over at the sliver of light coming in from underneath the door, she saw that Jack was no longer standing there. Finally, Kate thought, sleep would come.

The next morning, Jack got ready for work in silence. It may have been Sunday, but Jack was a surgeon, and there was no rest for the weary. He didn't know if Kate planned on sleeping in, but cracking open the door, just as a clarification that she was there. He saw her brown hair sticking out from underneath the comforter, smiled, and quickly shut the door again.

He rode the elevator down to the lobby, then quickly headed to his car, ignoring the rain that had slowly begun to fall.

Kate awoke nearly two hours later, slowly coming to the realization of where she was. Rolling over, she stared at the ceiling, contemplating the future. She knew she'd have to face Jack again, she knew he'd act all cool about what had happened, but that there would always be an awkwardness.

She had to leave.

The thought ran through her mind, and for a while she believed that it was what she should do, that it was teh only sensible option. But then the feeling of the warm sheets, and the cushioned pillow greeted her. The sound of-silence. Kate hadn't woken up to complete silence in years, and she knew that she had the option of enjoying it if she truly wanted to. But if she wanted to enjoy it, she would have to face the music-something Kate wasn't entirely sure she was ready to do.

Her entire life she had ran. She ran from trouble when she got caught. She ran from the law when she killed people. She ran from trouble on the island whenever it surfaced, though she desperately tried to save others. Kate was tired of running.

Throwing the covers off, Kate was determined to make the best of the day. She got dressed, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror for a pecularly long amount of time, debating on whether or not going out to find a job would be the right thing to do. She knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Three places. Three places that had help wanted signs denied her anything, one place directly said no before she even tried filling out an application, and one place she wasn't entirely sure she was qualified for.

When she returned to Jack's apartment, she wasn't surprised to find that it was still empty. She found the key that Jack had kept in the coffee cup that, for the time being, resided in her front pocket, and placed it back in, hearing the 'clink'. She walked back to her room, staring at the walls. Nothing about it seemed personal. She hadn't hung up anything, or added her own touch to the room. She was afraid to, because she knew she wasn't staying long.

She kissed Jack. She kissed Jack, and now it seemed like that was the only thing she could think about. It couldn't run her life, but it made things clear. Jack was her _friend_-he had done something incredibly kind by offering her a place to stay, but it was all she could do. Walking into the kitchen, Kate found the number for the hospital in the phone book, but decided against it, pulling the notepad that resided on the counter closer to her. With a shaky hand, she wrote out in her familiar scrawl the reason why she had to go:

_Thank you, Jack. You keep telling me to stop saying that, but the truth is that I can't. Because everything you have done for me has always ended with me feeling guilty. Which is why I can't stay. You keep helping me, and I know that there is no way I can pay you back. When I kissed you, I acted on impulse, which in the past never got me far. I've got some money that Sayid had wired to me...said it would help to buy stuff in the jail-plus the money I had when they arrested me at the airport. Anyway, you don't have to worry about looking over your shoulder anymore or expecting any random phone calls. I miss you, Jack. But what I would be losing is just too great a price for me to stay._

_Kate_

Setting the pen back down on the counter, Kate tore of the piece of paper, placing it under a magnet on the fridge.

She sat out on the bench outside the building, watching as the cars drove past. Knowing that none of them belonged to Jack, and that things would be better if she just left, Kate counted her money again, amounting just under thirty dollars. It wouldn't even buy her a bus ticket. But atleast a cab ride could get her further away from that apartment and away from her problems.

Choosing to walk, at least for the time being, Kate fell into a stride, a gray backpack strewn over her shoukder. She left most of her things at Jack's apartment, but some of the more important things Kate had managed to keep with her.

Jack stared out at the cars driving by, all the while keeping track of how much gas was flowing into the tank. He took the nozzle out, shutting the flap. Staring towards the door, he studied the faces of the people coming out, deciding to go inside to grab something to drink before heading home. Standing in line, he sighed. Finally reaching the counter, he payed, hurriedly heading out. Opening the door, he collided directly with a woman who quickly apoligized. "No, it's my..."He stopped upon seeing who it was. "Kate."

She looked away, quickly backing out of the doorway.

"Kate."He called, following her. "You're leaving again, aren't you?"

"You were supposed to read my note to find out. Guess my plan failed."Kate replied, sighing.

"At least let me pay your way."

"Jack-"

"Kate."Jack said, his hand brushing against her arm. "If you wanna leave, I want to make sure that you're okay."

Kate nodded, glancing down at the ground. "Why do you have to make this hard? I'm always gonna owe you after everything."

"You don't have to-"Jack turned around, frustrated. "Let's just call it a loan. As long as you promise to call me as soon as you get to whereever it is where you're going."

"Okay."Kate choke out, as Jack wrapped her in a hug. He led her to the car, driving her to the bus station. She stood in line, watching as the clock ticked by. Jack swore that he would stay, at least until he was sure she was or would soon be safe aboard and sat patiently by.

"Excuse me, m'am? Do you need to buy a ticket?"A woman asked from behind the counter.

Kate bit her lip, turning to face Jack. She turned back to the counter, drumming her fingernails against it.

Looking up, Jack saw Kate headed his way. He stood up, prepared to say goodbye. He shrugged as she approached him. "So, uh..you have my number, right?"

Kate nodded, shrugging. "Yeah."

"Okay. So, call me, okay?"

"I couldn't buy a ticket."

Jack forwned, not sure if he heard her correctly. "What?"

Kate waved her empty hands at him. "I couldn't do it. I waited in line for..I don't even know how long. I couldn't do it."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, you'll need this back."Kate replied, handing the money Jack gave her back.

"So...what now?"Jack asked, a silence settling between them.

"I was awake."

"Kate?"

"Last night...when you wanted to talk to me. I was awake."Kate said. "I was afraid that if I talked...that if we talked about what happened that I would want to stay."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you wanna stay?"

Kate nodded, sighing. "I can't go away...not when there's...a chance."

Jack nodded, offering her his arm. "So...does this mean I should make you a key?"

"I borrowed the spare."

"I see. Kate?"

"Yeah?"

Jack smiled, shaking his head. He had Kate back, and this time he wasn't going to let her go. "It's gonna be okay."


End file.
